


They Don't Call Them Gods For Nothing

by Rosae



Series: Frostironstrange Works [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), Good Loki (Marvel), M/M, Protective Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosae/pseuds/Rosae
Summary: Loki had been dating Stephen and Tony for well over a year, serving as emergency backup for the avengers since SHIELD both doesn't trust him and thinks they don't need him. Then a metal dragon attacks, and Loki proves exactly how wrong they were.





	They Don't Call Them Gods For Nothing

Loki was rarely called into fights. First and foremost, SHIELD really wasn’t fond of allowing him his powers. Every time they did it was a risk, regardless of his current affections for Ironman and Dr. Strange, every time the collar holding back his powers came off their control over him came off too. Not to mention they only had the single collar that they’d been able to produce with the recovered alien tech and if Loki did anything to the one they had while free from it then they were fresh outta luck. Secondly, with Dr. Strange and T’Challa now on the team it was rare that Loki was even needed in a fight. 

Fury was the only one allowed to make the call to send Loki into a fight, a call he’d made only twice this year so far. 

Looking out over the battlefield, Loki was pretty sure that number was about to increase. Captain America and Widow were both out. Thor had sustained major injuries and been knocked too far away from the fight to be of much help. Banner was too far away to be of any good, Hawkeye and T’Challa were both injured, though more mildly and Ironman was having minor malfunctions left and right with the monstrous metal dragon still raging across the sky mostly unharmed. Peter had been pulled out of the fight early on when his powers were deemed to ineffective for the risk. Only Dr. Strange remained unhindered and even with his own power suppressed Loki could tell that Strange’s magic would not last long. The others wouldn’t last long without any heavy hitters. 

Loki turned his gaze to where Fury stood, cocking an eyebrow. Fury regarded him for a moment, then turned his gaze to the screens displaying the status of the team. 

“Not yet, they’ve still got a chance to take that thing down.” Fury’s gaze was fixed on the status now.

“With all due respect, the only chance they’ve got is for more injuries and destruction to occur before you’re forced to send me out anyways.” There was venom in Loki’s tone, more then needed but he was not about to stand by and watch his lovers risk their lives when there was a clear need for him to interfere.

“No-” Was all Fury could get out before Ironman’s left thruster went out and sent him spiraling into the claws of the metal dragon. Loki could hardly even register what had happened before his gaze whipped back to Fury with murder in his eyes. 

“Not yet-” Fury gritted out, and then a terrible noise came from one of the speakers and Loki whipped around again to see the claws piercing into Ironman’s armor just as Dr. Strange was struck down by the dragon’s tail. Fury was yelling something behind him, but Loki couldn’t hear him. He was seeing red.

Often, Loki had muttered that if he really put his mind to it he could be out of the collar with a moment’s thought and it was only by his lover’s request that he didn’t do so. His muttering was ignored and dismissed, but it probably shouldn’t have been. In that moment of absolute anger all Loki’s magic surged to him at once with a single-minded focus and the collar around his neck shattered due to the sheer amount of it. There was more shouting and words he could no longer make out, but Loki was shadow stepping out of the control room before any of them could matter. 

The battle from there lasted a matter of seconds, the arm and tail that had dared harm his lovers were disintegrated in moments by means of a rust spell. Green covered the mile wide battle field, enveloping all the avengers in his magic as it overran his very form. Loki caught Ironman as he fell, vanishing the armor and casting healing the moment he touched Tony’s skin. Stepping through space again, Loki was by Stephen’s side, healing the hurt there too and shifting Tony so that he could support both of them long enough to send them both back to their bed in the tower that still stood unharmed. 

After having seen to his lover’s, Loki turned to where the raging beast still stood, his magic first healing the avengers that needed it direly, then surging upwards to focus on the raging beast trying to recover from it’s losses. He yanked it forward and backwards through time, dispersing it’s very molecules to time itself so that there would be no chance the creature could reform. 

All in all, it was thirteen seconds between when he stepped out of the control room to when he had destroyed the beast. The seconds were short for him but burned into the mind of all that witnessed it. Seven more seconds passed as Loki allowed his magic to spread out again, fixing people and property alike. No lives had been lost before his interference thankfully, meaning he had to only heal the living and reassemble lost buildings. After those seven seconds had passed, it was as if no battle had ever taken place. 

Satisfied, Loki pulled on the dregs of his magic to step through space once again until he was standing by his bed where he could assure himself that both his lovers were safe. Pulling aside the covers, he fed the last of his magic into Stephen to replenish the other as best he could and then he allowed a deep sleep to overtake him. 

It would be a week before he woke up. SHIELD had already had a fit about their new-found lack of control over Loki only to have it pointed out to them that they’d apparently had no control over him in the first place. Between that, the fact of just how much power Loki had apparently been hiding (When the team had watched the footage afterwards, there had been a stunned silence in the room for a solid minute before Bucky had remarked “You know, I’m starting to get the feeling he wasn’t really trying during the whole invasion of New York.” to a rod of collective nods.) and threats, not just from Loki’s lovers but also from just about the whole team of exactly what would happen if they tried anything while Loki was recovering, SHIELD decided that it was best to leave Loki alone until he had recovered fully. 

Thor had assured everyone that it was normal for his brother to sleep for long periods after such use of his magic (although he admitted that it had been a long time since had seen Loki that pissed off). The fact Thor didn’t even seem particular concerned about the amount of power displayed by his brother also put some things into perspective for the avengers team (”As I have said before, my brother is good person who wishes true harm to very few. Loki is merely a bit prickly at times”). And when Loki woke up, he was greeted by Peter almost bowling him over in a hug (Loki had a fond spot for the fearless child who had been one of the first to accept him onto the team). That on it’s own was reward enough for him, though the kisses he received from both Stephen and Tony over the next few days were a welcome addition.


End file.
